Pokémon: Next Generation
by 666Sivolc
Summary: After many years trying, Ash finally became a Pokémon Master and the Somnia Region Champion in the process. Now, years after completing his dream, it is time for his son to start his Pokémon Journey. But, an ancient evil threatens to reemerge and destroy the peaceful word where both humans and Pokémon coexist. Embark on this new adventure with the next generation.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, and welcome to "Pokémon: Next Generation". This is my first fiction to be published and my first Pokémon story, so I hope you like it. Also, just to warn, Ash isn't going to be the main protagonist, so... let's go!**

**Writing:**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

'Pokémon Language'

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, or any of its related merchandise, only my OCs and original Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 0: The realization of a Dream!**

The stadium was quiet, no sound could be heard from the bleachers, the only thing audible being the breathing from the two Pokémon facing each other on the battlefield below, together with their trainers.

On the left side stood a man with spiky red hair, pale skin and a slight scar over his right eye; he wore a red mantle that could cover his entire body, if it weren't for his right arm revealing part of his clothes, which consisted of a brown shirt, grey pants and a pair of black combat boots. In front of him stood a bipedal dragon like Pokémon, with two guillotines like appendages growing from his mouth, giving him a menacing like appearance, if it weren't for the bruises and slight burnt marks in his body.

On the right side stood his opponent, a man in his mid-twenties with black hair growing to the sides, slight tanned skin and two lightning like marks, one in each cheek; he wore a blue jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, under it was a black t-shirt, which was visible due to the jacket being opened. In his lower half he had dark blue jeans, a black belt where his Poke Balls were kept and red/black high top sneakers. In his hands he wore black finger-less gloves with red borders and, on top of it all, he had a red and white cap in his head. In front of him stood a small yellow mouse like Pokémon in all four legs, breathing heavily due to his bruises and burnt marks.

Both trainers locked gases with each other, waiting the other one's move. The silence of the stadium was cut off by the raven haired trainer "Pikachu!" He said while switching his cap backwards, "Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" Pikachu obliged, running in the direction of the dragon, small amounts of electricity forming around his body until they fully enveloped his body.

"Haxorus, Dragon Rage!" With a nod the Pokémon inhaled and shot a blast of purple energy in the form of a raging dragon.

The attack approached the yellow mouse, but this didn't seem to scare the little Pokémon.

"Pikachu, NOW!"

Hearing his trainer the Pokémon sprang into action like in an old movie; time seemed to slow down as the small Pokémon jumped and performed a barrel roll movement, not only evading the attack, but also landing in his feet before giving a powerful thrust against the ground and giving a hit straight to the dragon's belly. Haxorus was sent backwards, crashing in the wall behind him and his trainer, before slumping to the ground with a loud thud.

The referee ran to analyze the situation, but when his eyes notice the swirl like pattern in Haxorus's, he knew the result had been decided.

"Haxorus is out of combat! The winner is Pikachu! Thus, the victory goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" He shouted.

A moment of silence fell after the fateful statement. Suddenly, the whole stadium exploded into cheers, people from all ages were shouting from the stands after watching the battle.

The red haired trainer took a Poke Ball from his belt and went to Haxorus, before kneeling in over one leg. "You did well old friend, now rest", with this a red stream of light shot from the ball into Haxorus, turning him into red energy and then returning to the ball.

Almost as if on cue the giant monitor located on the opposing wall to the stands lighted up, showing a middle aged man with dark skin, black and blond hair, wearing sunglasses over his eyes and a yellow business suit. **(A/N)**

"It has been decided! Ladies and Gentleman, a new Champion has been born, and his name is ... ASH KETCHUM!" the man announced, gaining another burst of cheers.

"A round of applauses for the new Champion, Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon team, who battled so fiercely to arrive here!" With this not only the announcer, but all the people in the stands started to applaud.

The whole time both Ash and Pikachu stood there, frozen. The raven haired trainer couldn't believe it; he had finally achieved his dream, and all thanks to his friends. He was snapped out of his trance when the former champion stopped right in front of him, hand extended and a smile on his face.

"Congratulations! It was an incredible battle, I must say."

"Oh, hum, Thanks, but I couldn't do it without my friends" Ash said, a little shade of red on his cheeks. Pikachu, who had approached Ash without him noticing, started to climb his partners until he arrived at his favorite spot, his trainer's shoulder, and giving a happy "Pika! Pikachu!" while nuzzling his cheek on his trainer's.

"Yeah, I know buddy, I wouldn't have made it without you," he said while patting Pikachu's head, resulting in a happy "Cha!" from, "without all of you." This time he looked to his Poke Balls.

"Uhum, I hope I am not interrupting anything." Ash moved his head to his right where a small man with long white beard and hair, black eyes and wearing a purple baseball cap, a red loose T-shirt, green shorts and plain red sneakers with white socks till the knees stood.

"Mr. Goodshow!" Ash shouted surprised before entering in an almost military posture, which rendered a small chuckle from the old man.

"It's alright Ash, although that now I should refer to you as Champion. Congratulations. I know what you have been through and you deserved to be here."

With tears in his eyes Ash put on a large grin and said "Thank you!"

"Hahaha, you don't have to thank me, you only have you and your friends to thank for. Now, shall we go" he said before motioning for Ash to follow him.

"Where to?" The raven trainer asked a little confused.

"Where to, you ask. To the Champion Ceremony of course. Where you will receive the Champion title. Now, let's go my boy."

"Yes" without further questioning Ash corrected his posture and started to follow the old man while whispering to his adventure partner "We finally made it"

"Pi Pikachu!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Hoenn**

Inside the old ruins of Pokélantis, a small shrine made of stones could be found. Inside it rested an old stone like Poke Ball, with strange like markings in its surroundings. At the center of the ball, where on modern days would be the release button, was a small, square, purple stone.

Normally, this would be seen as a common relic, but the stone was shining an ominous black light.

The camera zoomed in to the stone, allowing us to see the stone more closely, black mist could be seen dwelling inside until 2 blood red eyes snapped open and a low booming laughter could be heard.

* * *

**A/N If you guys are with trouble imagining him, just search 'Lucas Swank' and think of him with 'The Mask's suit.**

**Well, what did you guys think of it? Please Review so that I can know what to change and what not.**

**Also, just to warn you guys:**

**1) During Pokémon batles I won't be using the Game Mechanics, like Attack power of 50, pp of 10, etc. I will only use the Type Resistance/Weakness of each pokemon + how they would receive the attack in real life, like a real battle;**

**2) I do NOT intend to create a whole new Pokédex for this region, that would be overkill, but I DO intend on creating a few Pokémons and alternative forms, just like the Alola Forms (I will post in the end of the chapters in which one of the new Pokémons appeared their description or a link to an image of them);**

**3) There won't be an Evil Organization/Team in this book. I know some of you will be disappointed or mad about this, but I simply can't bring myself to make one. BUT, there will be one heck of a villain this I can promise you, but you will all have to wait;**

**4) I can't promise regular publications due to university, but I will try and find time to write.**

**Guess that is all. Bye and good reading.**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins!

**Hey there everyone! Sorry for taking so long to write, Uni got me all tied up, but I got a little break so here I am. I hope you still are looking forward to reading this fic, cause I will keep writing it till I can't anymore. Without further ado, let's go!**

**Writing:**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

'Pokémon Language'

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, or any of its related merchandise, only my OCs and original Pokémon.**

**P.S. I got myself an opening song. Unfortunately, I am not able to put the link, so I will put the name instead.**

**Nightcore - Pokémon {Switching Vocals} || Lyrics**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Journey Begins!**

Destruction.

That was all that I saw.

Destroyed streets.

Crumbled buildings.

Rumbles all over the once lively city now turned into a lifeless nightmare.

The sky was orange, with gray and dark clouds covering all of it, although still letting part of the light sip trough them.

I looked around, searching for someone, something, anything to tell me what happened. That is until a shadow covered me. I looked behind me and right there stood a giant shadow, over 50 feet (15,24 meters) tall. it was just there, almost motionless. I was both amazed and terrified by the figure, almost ready to run for my life when it opened his eye.

Yes, EYE.

One BIG, yellow, eye. And it was looking at me. Our eyes met and I stood like a statue, paralyzed. Above the large creature, 3 smaller ones waited. They had a bird-like appearance, although one of them had a serpent-like body, but all had wings, and were just there, circling around his head, almost like vultures.

I didn't know what to do. Suddenly the figure seemed to move. It opened his mouth and seemed to charge and attack. My eyes grew wide and I launched myself to try and get out of the incoming beam, just to be stopped by a stream of blue flames from behind, which not only hit the giant but also sent it back a little.

A loud 'thump' came from my right side, and when I looked, there stood a shadowy figure. Flames erupting from parts of his body. He fiercely glared at the giant, before looking at me and giving a thumbs up. Right after him, other shadows appeared, all aligning themselves with me as the center.

After the first one was the shadow of a canine with a giant tail, whose fur seemed to flow like water. At his side stood what I could only describe as a bipedal lizard, with an oval head. On my left side was a giant bird figure, almost as big as the ones circling the giant. At his side stood a small figure, with half of my height, in a battle position, and right after, believe it or not, was a floating knight like shadow, with a shield and a spear in hand.

I looked back to the first figure. He just looked at me in the eyes before giving a small nod. Unconsciously, I nodded back and pointed to the giant and the 3 'birds'. We were ready to strike when…

* * *

"Ace!"

We find ourselves in a dark bedroom. Small threads of light enter through the curtains allowing us to see a medium-sized room, a single bed at the left wall, a writing desk under the window alongside a nightstand and a wardrobe on the right wall. Right in front was a wood door. In the bed was a human figure sleeping, almost like a rock.

Almost

"ACE!"

The figure jumped out of the bed startled and fell face-first on the floor. He picked himself up while rubbing his head, showing a teenage boy in his fourteens. He had spikey black hair, one lightning-like mark in each one of his cheeks and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were a dark shade of indigo blue, almost black.

"Owowowow" He groaned while rubbing his head.

"ACE KETCHUM! Unless you want to be late to get your first Pokémon you better wake up! NOW!" Screamed a male voice from outside the room.

The boy, Ace, almost lost his eyes due to how big they became before cursing and bursting out of the room like a racing car, just to return right after noticing he was in his pajamas. He went straight to the wardrobe before throwing random clothes and objects out till he found what he was looking for.

In a swift motion, he got out of his pajamas and slid onto his new clothes. They consisted of a black and white zip-up hoodie with the Pokémon League's logo on it, a plain undershirt with the same color as his eyes, normal jeans, a pair of black high top snickers and a red cap.

After making sure he was all set he opened the door and rushed outside, passing through a corridor and running down a small staircase before arriving at the kitchen. The room was a little bigger than the bedroom, with most of its home appliances at one side of the room, giving space for the table in the middle where a tall man was waiting with two plates of food.

"Good morning Dad" Ace greeted before sitting in one of the chairs and eating the eggs and bacon on the plate.

"Morning Ace", answered his father with a small sweat drop on his forehead. This was Ash Ketchum, the Champion of the Somnia Region. Ash was now near 6 feet tall (1.8 meters), with a small beard on his face, not a full-grown one, but one that resembled Byron's. His attire consisted of a Black T-Shirt, dark blue jeans, a black belt, and red/black boots.

As Ace continued to eat like a hungry Sharpedo, a yellow mouse-like Pokémon jumped on the table and moved towards the boy.

"Pika" it chirped near Ace's face.

"Oh. Hey Pikachu" the boy said after swallowing his food and moved to pet the little animal on the head, which said Pokémon more than welcomed.

"Ace," started Ash, "I know you just woke up, but you better hurry up. You don't want to be late to get your starter and …"

"And end up with the same problem you nearly had to deal with." Ace interrupted before letting out a sigh. "I know dad. You have told me that story over a thousand times. And that only yesterday!"

"Sorry. But a parent's job is to look after his children" Ash said with an awkward chuckle before turning serious, "but you better hurry."

"Ok, ok," Ace said before moving to the front door.

"Bye Dad, Bye Pikachu," he said while passing in front of a picture of a Younger Ash, Ace and a woman whose face was overshadowed before exiting the house and running through the town.

The town was a very ordinary one, resembling Pallet Town itself, with small houses and earth streets, the only visible differences being the number of houses, which was bigger, and the large facility on top of a nearby hill.

* * *

**(Here is a small introduction like on the Sun & Moon series. If you want you can just pass it)**

"My name is Ace Ketchum from Avaron Town. My dream is to become the next Champion and travel across the world just like my father."

**(Add the intro song here)**

* * *

We now cut to Ace arriving at the front door of the facility. It was a 4 store edifice with what seemed like an observatory tower in the back, lots of windows at the sides and a large fenced area around it.

"Professor Gary!" Ace shouted as he knocked on the door a few times.

A small click, followed by a long yawn came seconds later as the front door opened to reveal a brown-haired man in his mid-forties. He wore a white lab coat over a brown polo shirt and gray pants, black shoes and a stone collar hanging from his neck.

This was Gary Oak, the Regional Professor of Somnia, childhood friend/rival of Ace's father and Professor Oak's grandson.

"Good morning Ace," said the older man as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of any mark of sleep, "and it's Professor 'Oak', not Professor 'Gary'," he emphasized before moving to the side, allowing the younger man to enter the house.

"Sorry uncle, er, Professor," he corrected while entering awkwardly, "but it's hard to call you Professor 'Oak' while Grandpa Oak is still alive." He stated while scanning the room, which consisted of a normal living room, with a few technological devices here and there, plus a staircase that connected to the upper floors and three 'doors' that more seemed like holes in the wall.

"Yeah, Yeah, you always say the same," returned Gary as he closed the door and moved inside, "now could you tell me why you are here so early? It isn't even 8 in the morning!" He asked a little irritated and tired, obviously not having slept enough the last time, while he stared at Ace's form.

The boy tensed and gave a forced smile before answering, "Well, you see, my father woke me up earlier. He wanted to be sure that I would get my starter on time, differently from what happened-"

"Differently from what happened to him." Cut Gary as he let out a long sigh before chuckling a little. "He must have really bothered you with that so you wouldn't suffer like he."

"Yeah," said the boy, "he didn't stop talking about that all day yesterday."

"Well," started the Professor, "the Pokémons aren't ready yet," this got a sad face from Ace, "but I guess I can already give you everything you will need as a Pokémon Trainer. What do you say?" He asked gesturing to the door at the left wall.

Ace just nodded his head before following the professor through a white corridor that led to a larger room. This one was at least 1.5 times bigger than the living room and had many technological devices either on the walls or on top of tables, with said ones being either of metal or wood. The wall in front of them though was what most caught Ace's eyes.

In it was a giant computer screen, at least 10 feet long and near 6.5 feet wide (3 meters long and 2 meters wide), with six smaller ones around it, three at each side. A little below was a normal-sized keyboard with a small Poké Ball chamber at the right side and a metal cylinder on the horizontal, almost like an expositor, on the left side.

Gary moved to the computer while talking with Ace, "Tell me Ace, do you know why the League changed the age restriction to become a Trainer from 10 to 14?"

"Yes," the boy answered while taking quick glances of the weird devices on top of a wood table, "they changed it because of the high number of incidents to younger trainers, like thievery, accidents with wild Pokémons, poisoning, etc."

"Indeed, it was for that reason that they increased the age, but also because this way the aspiring trainers would be able to prepare better for their upcoming journey," Gary stated after tipping on the keyboard and then moved to pick one of the devices from the table.

"Just a moment now," he then placed it on the metallic cylinder and started to tip again before a small blue scanner went through the device.

"Very well," he said picking it up and turning to Ace before handing him the small machine, "here you go. This is your Pokedex."

Ace took the device that more remembered a digital watch. It consisted of a small orange and white square on a red band, with what seemed to be a small camera on the backside of the square and a small appendage on the right that seemed to be able to accommodate a Poké Ball on its reduced form.

Ace moved the Pokedex onto his arm and closed the band, moving his arm to see how it felt on his skin.

"This device is the newest model devised by Professors all across the World," started the older man as he moved closer to Ace and pointed to the camera in the device, "this camera is used both to capture images of Pokémons you may come across on your journey, but it can also record battles so you can study them and prepare new strategies," he stated.

"Also, this will inform the league and the police if someone tried to cheat during a battle or tried to steal one of your Pokémons," he added before moving back a little and turning to the computer.

Ace looked at the watch-like device before moving his head to look at the professor's back.

"It can also be used to perform phone calls between you, me, your father and other trainers, as long you possess their number," he added before moving closer again, with a reduced Poké Ball in his hand this time.

"And finally," he put the small ball onto the appendage and a small blue light scanned it, "you can analyze the status of your Pokémon, like what attacks they can use, their physical status, if they have any internal wounds or any other problem you didn't notice while they were outside the Poké Ball."

He moved back and deposited the ball onto the chamber before grabbing five of them from a metal table and walking back to Ace. "These are your Poké balls," he said while handing them over to the young boy, "as you know, I can only give you 5 balls plus the one in which your starter will be. If you need any other one you will need to purchase them."

"I know, my father already told me about this. You don't have to worry. I have a lot saved up, plus, due to the new rules, if someone challenges you a small fee needs to be paid if they lose. The same goes for official battles."

"You sure you are Ash's son? With how much you know I am having my doubts about that!" Gary joked, loud laughter coming from both him and Ace.

"I am sure of it," Ace said while wiping a small tear, "it's just that Dad made me remember everything I needed so I wouldn't have any troubles during my journey," he said while smiling.

"Well then, since he has got that covered up and you are all settled, what do you say we go meet your possible partners?" Gary asked as he motioned to a closed twin metal door on the right wall of the room.

* * *

After passing the door and walking down a small corridor the two arrived at an even larger room, this one, though, had fewer machines, some tables were organized close to the walls with papers, toys and food pots on top of them.

On the walls, many windows could be seen and, through them, the outside could be observed where many different species of Pokémon played and interacted with each other. Tauros ran across the field, some Woppers played near a small lake. Yanmas and Fletchlings flew across the field.

As Ace contemplated the magnificent view the Professor moved forward before saying, "Clara, good morning."

This brought Ace out of his dazed state and made him look in the direction of the Professor. Passing the older man, near a metal table was a woman. She seemed to be near her twenties, with long white hair and blue eyes. Just like the Professor she also wore a lab coat over her clothing, but hers was fully closed, showing only her black stockings and brown shoes. **(A/N)**

Her name was Clara Oak, Gary Oak's daughter. Like her father, she was a Pokémon researcher and often helped her father in the lab.

After seeing the woman Ace walked towards her, a smile on his face.

"Hey Clara"

"Hey Ace," answered the woman as she turned towards him, "finally grew up to start your journey?" She asked mockingly which received a snort from the boy.

Gary gave a small chuckle before clearing his throat and moving towards the left end of the table. On top of said furniture were 3 Poke Balls, one ate the far left (close to Gary), one in the center and one in the far right.

"Well, without further ado, let me show you the starters, " he started before taking a more 'professional' posture, "as you may know the Somnia region does not possess many Pokémons that are originated from but, what impossibilities us create a starting trio, but, in compensation, it is house to every single species of Pokémon from all across the globe. Due to this fact, the League decided that every year the starting trio will be composed of 3 different Pokémons from different regions."

After ending his monologue Gary took the first ball and motioned to open, "as a result, these are the starters for this year. The first one," he said before throwing the ball upwards which then opened and in a few seconds a small blue form emerged.

"Froakie Fro!" Said the blue frog Pokémon as he landed on top of the table.

"Wow, a Froakie!" Beamed Ace seeing the Pokémon.

"One of the starters from Kalos, Froakie is a Water-Type Pokémon known for his agility and tricks with the bubbles around his neck, plus, when fully evolved, his Ninja tendencies makes him one of the most cunning Pokémon you will ever find," stated Gary as Froakie stuffed his chest in pride.

"The next one comes from the Region where your father had most of his achievements before becoming Champion. Say hello to," he tossed the second ball before a stream of light came out and revealed a green bipedal figure.

"Treecko!" Shouted the bipedal gecko as he appeared on top of the table, a big smile spread across his face.

"A Treecko! Haha, he remembers me from Dad's Sceptile," Ace stated before moving to take a closer look at the Pokémon.

"Originally from Hoenn, the Grass-Type Pokémon Treecko is one of the less desired Pokémon as a starter, unfortunately, but his ability to walk in all superficies is a great advantage, especially in battles where the field isn't restricted to the soil, but it's surroundings too." Said Gary as he moved to the last ball, picking it up.

"Now, last but not least, this is one of the most well-known starters worldwide," he proudly stated before tossing the ball in the air, "coming straight from mine and your father's birthplace..."

The ball opened and from it burst another stream of light. Once it faded it revealed a small orange and red bipedal lizard Pokémon with a flame on the tip of his tail. Said Pokémon slowly opened its eyes, then blinked before happily shouting, "Charmander Char Char!"

"A Charmander!" Exclaimed Ace as he moved to look at the small lizard Pokémon.

"Originally from Kanto, he is very well known by the Professors across the world and, despite his weaknesses in typing when fully evolved, Charmanders are known to accompany their trainers in any path they choose. They are extremely loyal and, most importantly, they never back down from a challenge. Some researchers even say that the flame in his tail represents his fighting spirit. The bigger and brighter the more 'fired up' he is."

Ace looked in amazement at the small Pokémon before taking a step back to look at all three starters. Taking this chance Gary moved and motioned to all 3 Pokémons while asking, "so Ace, which one will you choose?"

Ace continued to look at the Pokémons almost in contemplation before opening his mouth.

"I choose..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: For those who are having a hard time picturing, search for Carla from Fairy Tail in human form.**

**Hello people. Once again, I am really sorry for not posting in more than 3 months. Things got really hard at my University, I also had some relationship changes. But I am back and I intend on updating every one or two weeks. So the next chapter should come out next week, if not, then the one after it.**

**If you are still reading this fic, then, thank you for not giving up on me. Also, please let a review of your thoughts about the chapter if possible.**

**Next Chapter: The Choice and a New Comrade!**


End file.
